Monk
Monks in World of Warcraft have come to prominence since the discovery of Pandaria. The Pandarians and their unarmed fighting styles were exposed to the World. However, unarmed fighting arts have existed in Azeroth for centuries. Since the Well of Eternity and the Night Elves had to make war during the War of the Ancients. Unarmed fighting styles have always existed and so did the path of the Monk. When the Pandaren were subjugated by the mogu centuries ago, it was the monks that brought hope to a seemingly dim future. Restricted from using any type of weapon by their slave masters, these Pandaren instead focused on harnessing their chi and learning weaponless combat. Pandaren masters have chosen to share their ancient martial arts with young fighters in both the Alliance and Horde. Harnessing their inner strength and potent "chi" energy, Monks are extremely capable in most every role. Monks are culturally considered ascetic and studious. When Malygos is in humanoid form, he takes the shape of a studious monk or similar individual. Pandaren are formidable monks, following their philosophies to the letter and perfecting their martial arts as they see fit. Runemasters are said to be monk-like as well. Monks can be found throughout Azeroth; some belong to the Scarlet Crusade, and others are found in the ranks of the draenei. MARTIAL ARTS AMONGST THE ALLIANCE The alliance probably has a deep understand of un-armed martial arts, beginning with the Night Elves. The Night Elves, during the War of the Ancients, had to develop unarmed martial arts for it's females when females could only fill the priestesses and warrior roles. All this while the druids usually fought in their animal forms. When the humans came and formed their own nations, they developed unarmed martial arts in dealing with the trolls. Humans developed several martial arts: grappling, boxing, savate, and pankration. They never thought to take their inspiration from animals. Martial arts, except among warriors who were taught the basics, became secretive amongst the races during the First, Second, and Third Wars. However, with the opening of Pandaria, more and more people have become interested in the martial arts, so there is a renaissance of the Monk Class. Humans of Stormwind The Styles of Martial Arts amongst the humans of Stormwind include Pankration, Boxing, and Wrestling. The martial arts is taking seriously in the Warrior's (i.e. Fighter and Barbarian's) training as one could lose his weapon. Dedicated humans in Stormwind, however, study further and typically become Wanderers, Monks of the Empty Hand, Martial Artists, Runemasters, or study the Pandarens' ways. The Night Elves of Darnassus The Night Elves have the oldest unarmed traditions. With the increased interest in unarmed fighting styles, the styles of the Night Elves hearken back to the War of the Ancients. Perfection over ten thousand years comes to a honed point, as there are thousands of different styles of Martial Arts. Dedicated Night Elves become: Monks of the Sacred Mountain (in this case, Mount Hyjal), Zen Archers, Runemasters, or study the Pandarens' ways. Dwarves of Ironforge The Gnomes of Gnomeregan The Graymane Worgen Pack Since this nation was originally a human kingdom, it had only Boxing as it's style. However, since the Worgen Curse has swept through most of the Gilnean population, a new unarmed style had to be developed. Still in their infancy, the developing martial arts are the Pack Style (which depends on teamwork), the Ravenous Wolf Style (which is a brutal individual style based on Pankration), and the Winter Warg Style (which is based on dance moves). All styles incorporate the Worgen form. Most are taught to warriors, but Dedicated Gilnean martial artists often become: Manuever Masters (Winter Warg), Martial Artists (Ravenous Wolf Style), or Sohei (Pack style). Or they may become Runemasters or study the Pandarens' ways. The Draenei The Draenei MONKS AMONGST THE HORDE Category:Classes of Warcraft